The Mad Marauders
by singing like blue
Summary: The story of the marauders - from their first day at Hogwarts to their last breaths.
1. Chapter one: First Impressions

**The Mad Marauders**

**A/N: First story! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: J.K owns Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1 – First Impressions**

James Potter ran through the ticket barrier between platform 9 and 10 and was immediately trampled over by a trolley that his dad was pushing. Too excited to care, James and his dad rushed to the train to put James' trunk in a compartment.

"Boys! Boys! Wait up!" His mother shouted. "Honestly, call yourself an adult!" She scolded at her husband.

"Well, I haven't been here for like, 20 years! Why aren't you excited?"

"Boys!" She muttered under her breath and then called her son over for last minute hugs.

"Now, remember to behave yourself," She lectured. "I don't want to send you a howler. Get away from Peeves, don't mess with any Slytherins, and write to us every day."

"Alright mum."

"That's my baby Jamie poo."

"Don't call me that!"

"Quick, the train is going to leave!" His dad yelled. James jumped on board, shut the door and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sirius Black is being lectured by his parents at home about how being in Slytherin will benefit him.<p>

"You'll meet lots of respected families there and you won't meet the wrong sorts of people." His mother said.

"I think that it'll make more sense if you take the last bit out and say them opposite to what you just said." Young Sirius answered.

"How dare you! Insult Slytherin again and I'll curse you 'till you can't sit down. Quick, lets apparate directly to 9 and ¾. We don't want to be pushing our way through filthy muggles."

* * *

><p>"Dad? I can manage." Remus Lupin tried to grab his trunk, but his dad pushed him away.<p>

"The full moon is only two days ago. You'll need rest." Reaching the train, his dad said, "Well, Remus, I hope you have a good year. _Try _to fit in." Before apparating back home. Remus didn't like the way his dad said try. It's as though his dad expected him to be left out. _'Maybe I should," _he thought. _'It's for other people's safety.' _Sighing, he dragged his trunk onto the train and looked for an empty compartment.

* * *

><p>"Now, Peter, work hard on your studies and enjoy Hogwarts. I need to go to work, and it's better if you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays, so see you next year." His mum said, and with a pop, she disappeared into thin air.<p>

Peter Pettigrew sighed. His mother was always at work. Sometimes he wondered if his mum cared about work more than him! He attempted to lift his trunk, failed, and looked for someone to help him. He saw a shabby looking boy dragging his trunk onto the train and squeaked, "Hey! Can you please help me here?"

"Sure." He said, and with difficulty, though he did not show it, dragged Peter's trunk into the train.

"Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome. Remus Lupin, nice to meet you."

"My name is Peter Pettigrew, nice to meet you too." They shook hands and climbed onto the train. Reaching a compartment with two boys talking, Remus stepped in and said, "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Sure. Don't worry, we don't bite. Instead, we tear you to pieces." said a boy with messy hair.

Remus and Peter sat down carefully and looked at the two boys with alarmed looks before he burst out laughing and said, "Can't you take a joke? My name is James Potter, and this is my friend, Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." They all shook hands and began to talk about Hogwarts, not knowing that they'll one day become the greatest pranksters of all time.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen - " She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"<p>

"I don't – want – to – go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a -"

Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long, black robes, loading trunks on to the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"- you think I want to be a – a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away.

"I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy … weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced towards her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read - " whispered Petunia. "That was my private – how could you -?"

Lily gave herself away by half glancing towards where Snape stood, nearby. Petunia gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No – not speaking -" Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of -"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had flushed. _"Freak!" _she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood. Lily can't believe it – they used to be close sisters! Holding back tears, she gave her parents hugs, and climbed onto the train. She found a compartment with a group of rowdy boys talking, sat down, and then started to cry. That's where Snape found her. Lily glanced at Snape then looked back out of the window.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h – hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a -" He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point, looked around at the word.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo ..."

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called.


	2. Chapter two: Sorting hat

**The Mad Marauders**

**AN/ Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is chapter two**

**Chapter two: Sorting hat**

James Potter thought that his mouth couldn't get any larger. He was wrong. Gaping at the Hogwarts castle, he failed to notice that a fly flew into his abnormally large mouth. Too late – coughing and sputtering, he removed the dead and wet fly from his mouth, scowling at Sirius, who laughed so hard he fell off the boat. SPLASH! Now it was James' turn to laugh. SPLASH! Yep, you guessed it. James Potter fell off the boat as well. Both Remus and Peter snorted with laughter.

"You're gonna pay, you traitors!" James shouted, and soon Remus and Peter fell in the lake as well, because James tipped the boat over.

"Yer four little trouble makers!" Hagrid roared, though his eyes were twinking. He grabbed them by their collar and pulled them up. "I knew that as soon as I look at yer four that yer guys will become one o' Hogwarts best pranksters I've ever seen. Let me try to dry yers. He whipped his hideous pink umbrella out and said a spell, but, instead of making them dry, he made them covered with troll boogies.

"EW!" Sirius screamed. "They're ruining my perfect hair!"

"ARGH! I accidently ate some!" shouted James the big mouth. Peter just squealed, while Remus tried to rub the boogies away from his face.

"Ah sorry," Hagrid apologised. "Let's get yers back to Professor McGonagall."

After they were dried and troll-boogie free, they found themselves in front of hundreds of students, waiting to be sorted.

"Abbott, Sam!" A boy with blonde hair sat down on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Sirius paled. He knew he was next.

"Black, Sirius!" The Slytherin table was suddenly awake. Sirius, obviously shaking, sat down on the stool.

The entire school waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After five minutes, the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

…

Nobody spoke. The entire school was shocked. Then the Gryffindor table clapped politely, and soon the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table followed. The Slytherin table glared at Sirius, and then Bellatrix shouted at Sirius: "YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! WAIT TIL' I TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS!"

"Ahem. The next student is Bulstrode, Angulus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

James was up, sitting on the cloud. Sirius is in Gryffindor! He didn't pay any attention to the sorting until a name brought him back down to Earth.

"Evans, Lily!" The girl who was in their compartment walked forward with trembling legs. Barely a second after the hat touched her dark, red, hair -

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After that, 'Lupin, Remus' became a 'GRYFFINDOR!", and so did 'Pettigrew, Peter". Finally, it was James' turn.

_Ah, this is easy. _"GRYFFINDOR!" James grinned and strode confidently to the Gryffindor table. After the last person was sorted in Ravenclaw (Xenophilius Lovegood), Dumbledore started his speech.

"To all our old students, welcome! And to all the new students, welcome! Now, before I start the feast, I would like to say some welcoming words. Lemon! Sherbet! Tuck in! Thank you!" and immediately James found himself staring at golden plates full of food. There were steak, lamb chops, roast potatoes, potato chips, potato mash, carrots, bacon and eggs, pasta, sausages, peas, gravy, and ketchup. James immediately began to pile the food onto his plate. Sirius had already began to stuff himself, sending bits of food flying over the Gryffindor table and causing many disgusted looks thrown at him. After a while, delicious plates of pudding and ice-cream arrived. Sirius was disappointed when the steak disappeared, but immediately grinned when he saw treacle tarts. Remus was now the one stuffing himself with chocolate ice-cream and chocolate eclairs.

"Chocolate addict..." James muttered. Finally, the desserts disappeared as well. Professor Dumbledore started another speech, but James barely listened. Peter was pouting about the desserts disappearing, Sirius was dozing off and Remus was listening intently to Dumbledore. James smiled. He knew he was going to have a good year at Hogwart with his best friends.

**AN/ I don't know where the troll boogie idea came from, it was random. Please review!**


	3. Chapter three: First Day

**The Mad Marauders**

**AN/ Yay went to the Harry Potter expedition! Guess what I bought? The marauders' map! Here is chapter three!**

**Chapter three: First day**

"Oi! Get up, you lazy butts!" James, the early bird, attempted to wake up everyone in the room. Here's the result: nothing from Sirius, a grunt from Peter, Remus rolling on his bed, Allan jerking up from his bed, and -

"OUCH! What the bloody hell!" Frank cursed after hitting his head on his bedpost. That woke Peter up. Sirius was still fast asleep.

"SIRIUS! IT IS OUR FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS DUDE! WAKE UP!" shouted James.

"OK OK, I'm up! No need to wake the whole house too, eh?" Sirius checked his alarm clock. "DAMN YOU POTTER! Five o' clock, really?"

"I woke up at four."

"Well, your problem.." muttered Sirius as he headed off to the bath.

"I swear I saw this portrait before..." said Sirius. They spent nearly an hour trying to find the great hall this morning, and it is frustrating them to no end. You see, they were rather impatient people.

"We need a map." muttered James. Sirius nodded. At last, at seven o' clock, they made a left turn and saw the magnificent hall.

"Thank you!" cried Sirius, flunked himself onto a bench and began shoving food down his mouth. Timetables were handed around.

"Ooh look, Defense Against the Dark Arts! I've always wanted to be an auror. Then double History of Magic, Lunch, Herbology, and Double Charms." the young Potter said excitedly. Sirius was too busy eating – or maybe attacking his food – to reply. The day rushed by quickly, there were just so many things to see and learn! James was obsessed with DADA, Sirius founded out that he was very good at charms, Peter liked Herbology best out of all his other lessons, and Remus enjoyed all his lessons, even History of magic.

Back in bed, while all his friends were asleep, Peter wrote a letter to his mother:

_Dear mum,_

_Hogswart is great and beatiful! I got sorted into Gryffindor and I made three new friends! I know you want me to be sorted into Ravinclaw, mum, but Gryffindor is okay, rite? Good luck with work, and please write back._

_Peter_

Slipping the letter into his trunk, Peter blew out his candle and lay down on his bed.

It had been an eventful day.

**AN/ Just in case you haven't noticed, the mistakes made in the letter were made deliberately. Also, please check out my other story, Marauders' 101 epic pranks! Sorry, it's kind of rushed, but I haven't updated in a while.**


	4. Chapter four: Friendship

**The Mad Marauders**

**AN/ Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I promise you; I will update chapter five as quickly as possible :D Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter four: Friendship**

James Potter always wake up at four. It's his habit. He slowly got up, tip-toed to the armchair, and sat down while observing his friends.

He smiled. It was only the first month, but, already, he knew the strengths and weaknesses of his friends' characters.

Sirius Black, rebellious to his parents, loves to joke, can be insensitive, eats a lot, constantly worries about his brother even though he doesn't show it.

Remus Lupin, a quiet, shy, book-worm, good natured, always tries his best in his studies, goody-goody, has a sick mum, extremely chocolate obsessed.

Peter Pettigrew, small, squeaky, fat, food obsessed, follows James, Sirius and Remus around like they're famous, fails at studying, likes Herbology, loves sleeping, impossible to wake up.

Frank Longbottom, pale, round-faced, forgetful, fails at potions, always trips over carpet edges, kind-hearted.

_And me?_ James thought. _Well...I guess I'm funny, tall, spoilt by my parents? _

He could not find an interesting thing to say about himself.

"Sirius! What's interesting about me?" James asked.

"Your ability to make yourself stupid, especially in front of Evans."

James knew he wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of Sirius, so he didn't ask again.

"Peter! What's interesting about me?" James tried again.

"Everything!" The young Potter sighed, then -

_Why didn't I think of Remus? _James asked himself suddenly. _Maybe because you don't know much about him, _Said a voice inside his head.

"I'll ask Remus anyway." he said aloud to himself.

"Remus! What's interesting about me?" James asked.

"Umm...Your ability to do well in class even though you never paid attention."

"What else?"

"You being obsessed with Quidditch, being able to lie convincingly to teachers, your hair being a mess even though you spend an hour on it everyday, you being a cat lover but you hate Mrs Norris, making really good pranks, the fact that you received five detentions on the first day, you liking the colour purple even though you're a boy, do you want more?"

"No. Thanks Remus. How _do_ you know that much about me anyway?"

"I observe." smiled Remus, then went back to reading his book.

**AN/ Sorry if this chapter is too short and boring! But I have to do this chapter because like, I wanted to show that James is beginning to trust his friends, and that he doesn't really know a lot about himself until Remus told him. Don't worry, the future chapters are like, going to be more interesting! Also, I strongly recommend that you check out my other story, Marauders' 101 Epic Pranks, because like, I won't be writing any pranks in this story, as Marauders' 101 Epic Pranks covers up everything...The pranks in my other story will be in order like, the marauders' first year, the marauders' second year etc. So it will be like, in time with this story. Sorry if I like, use too many "likes"!**


	5. Chapter five: Full Moon

**The Mad Marauders**

**AN/ I finally got a Pottermore account! I got it on the first day it opened :D RAVENCLAW FTW! Here is chapter five.**

**Chapter five: Full Moon**

Remus walked slowly to the hospital wing, shaking with every step he took. Shivering, he adjusted the two jumpers he was wearing and pulled his cloak closer. Questions keep popping into his head.

_What if Dumbledore's plan for me to turn into a wolf safely isn't enough? What if I killed someone, or worse, bit someone, but they survived? What _is_ Dumbledore's plan anyway?_

He arrived at the hospital wing, hesitated, fought the strong urge of running back to his dorm, and knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." The door sprang open by itself. Remus entered to see a kind faced woman.

"Hello dear, I'm Madam Pomfrey. I will be escorting you to the shack every full moon for your transformation." Remus shuddered.

"Don't be scared, dear. Did Professor Dumbledore tell you about what you're going to do every full moon?"

"No."

"Well, let me tell you. The headmaster had a shack built for you in Hogsmeade, and made a tunnel from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. He planted a tree that will try and hit anyone who comes near it, so nobody will be able to come in while you transform. Do you have any questions?" Remus shook his head. That's all he can do, as he was trying not to be sick.

"Come on then, let's go." They walked towards the forbidden forest. The full moon shined brightly in the evening sky, making Remus tremble. Suddenly, he couldn't walk any more, and fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Come on, we still have quite a bit to go." Madam Pomfrey heaved Remus up, and with Remus clinging to her like koalas clinging to eucalyptus trees, walked towards the Whomping Willow.

"Now, every time you come here, you have to press this knot," she pressed the knot, and the branches stop attempting to hit them. "So you can get in. Are you alright going in there yourself?" she asked kindly. Remus, wanting to be brave especially since he was sorted into Gryffindor, nodded. He stepped cautiously into the tunnel, jumping at every creak, every little noise, shuddering at every dark shadow. He finally arrived at the shack, which, in his opinion, is a little less scary than the tunnel. There was still a while before Remus would transform, so he decided to check out the shack. The shack had three bedrooms – one is the size of half his dorm, the other two is the size of his bathroom. There was a tiny little kitchen, a bathroom half the size of his dorm's bathroom, a living room the size of his dorm, and a dining room the same size as the living room. All of these rooms have furnitures in them. Remus is impressed. Suddenly, the full moon shined through the window of the largest bedroom, and Remus began to transform. Then, everything went black.

The sun was shining through Remus' eyelids. It snapped open suddenly, and Remus blinked from the amount of light. He tried to sit up, but failed. A lot of the furniture was covered in blood. A step creaked, and, thinking that it was Madam Pomfrey, he relaxed, but, after a while, she still didn't come. Remus shivered, and, suddenly, he blacked out again.

**AN/ I'm going to continue this in the next chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter six: Suspicion

**The Mad Marauders**

**AN/ Sorry I haven't updated for so long! **

**Chapter six: Suspicion**

_What is that white thing above me? _Thought Remus. _A...snowball? _Suddenly – CRASH. And Remus snapped his eye opened. He registered three things at once: One, he is in the hospital wing. Two, Madam Pomfrey just broke a cup. Three, the white thing above him was _not_ a snowball, it was a light bulb. Thinking that he was rather foolish for thinking that a light bulb was a snowball, Remus sat up.

"Oh sorry Remus darling. Did I wake you up?"

"No, it's fine, Madam Pomfrey. What happened?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I accidently let go of a cup and it smashed."

"No, not that. When I was at the Whomping Willow."

"Oh. Well, I went in to the shack to find that you were unconscious. You lost too much blood, dear. Come on, now, lie down. Let me give you some medicine."

"Where is Remus?" Sirius asked. "We need him for our prank!"

"He went home to visit his sick mum, remember?" replied James.

"What? His mum is sick?"

"Yeah, apparently his mum had this long term sickness disease thing. I can't pronounce or remember the name. The school allowed Remus to visit his mum every month."

"Oh. Well...That's sad." Sirius frowned.

"Yeah, I know."

Sirius sat on a sofa for the rest of the evening, a bit suspicious about Remus and his story.

"Hi guys!" Remus closed the door behind him. There was silence.

"Oh my gosh. What the hell happened to you?" exclaimed James, gesturing at the bandages on his face and arm.

"I...fell. Let's not talk about it. So, how was your weekend?"

James started talking about the prank they're planning on Halloween, but Sirius didn't listen. Something was very wrong here, and very suspicious.

**-At midnight-**

Sirius might not be the best or the smartest in the class, but his Slytherin heritage made him more cunning and more alert. While James, who is pretty easy to trick, and Peter, who is very easily tricked, were asleep, Sirius grabbed a calender and began to record the date when Remus left Hogwarts, the reason Remus left Hogwarts, when Remus came back, and how did Remus look like when he came back. Little did he know that someone was watching him, stomach churning, wondering why Sirius Black, the sleep lover, was writing in a calender at midnight on the day of his arrival.

**AN/ Ohh...Sirius is getting suspicious! Please review guys :)**


End file.
